<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NCIS Holiday Pride Party by cutsycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234290">NCIS Holiday Pride Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat'>cutsycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots - Tony/Kort [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one where Abby ropes the extended MCRT into helping run the NCIS Holiday Pride Party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots - Tony/Kort [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NCIS Holiday Pride Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Day 21: Holiday Charity Event of the <a href="https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/283269.html">Happy Holiday Challenge on lj</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stared bemused as Abby handed him green, purple, blue and red disposable cups. “What am I supposed to do with these?”</p><p>“Red is free. They can get water in it, but have to pay for everything else. Blue is a $5 donation. They can have water or soda for free, but have to pay for everything else. Green is a $15 donation. They get free margaritas, soda, and water, but have to pay for everything else. Purple is $50. They get free wine, margaritas, soda, and water, but have to pay for everything else.”</p><p>Tony took the cups, but still looked confused. “Why are we doing this again, Abby?”</p><p>“It’s the Holiday Pride Party!” Abby bounced excitedly. “We get to have fun hosting a party for other NCIS agents and the general public and support the Pride Foundation as well. All proceeds from the various activities will go to the charity.”</p><p>“Do we have a donation jar and a sign that indicates what the colors of the cups mean, Abby?” Tony knew that it would be super confusing for everyone if they had to remember what they paid for or didn’t pay for as the case may be. “We should have a sign here and at the bar what the colored cups get you.”</p><p>“You’re right. I’ll get Bishop right on it. She’s kind of the floater, do whatever person.”</p><p>“What is the rest of the team doing while I’m stuck here at the entrance greeting people?”</p><p>“Well McGee is going to be the pit boss for the poker table. The winner gets a prize and a small dollar amount while the rest of the money put towards poker goes to the charity. He’s going to run the entire poker area and make sure there’s no cheating going on and that the results of the matches are properly recorded and everything.”</p><p>“Ok. So that’s McGee, Bishop, and me. What about Gibbs?”</p><p>Abby’s smile widened and her eyes practically sparkled, “I have the best job for Gibbs. He gets to man the dunk tank. I promised him that anyone else he talked into participating could take turns with him and he talked Vance and Balboa and a few other team leaders into participating.”</p><p>“Well I know what I’m going to be doing once the door is closed and no more new guests are coming into the party.” Tony wasn’t about to miss out on an opportunity to make Gibbs and Vance get wet. “What about you, Ducky, and Jimmy?”</p><p>“Well Ducky and Jimmy are floaters like Bishop. I think Tim roped Jimmy into helping manage the money and dealing for poker. Ducky will be helping Gibbs by collecting the money while everyone takes turns trying to dunk whoever happens to be in the dunk tank and I’m manning the balloon pop!”</p><p>“Balloon pop?”</p><p>“Yep. I have a booth full of balloons with random prizes in them. People will pay for a chance to pop a balloon with a dart or needle and they’ll get whatever the prize is inside.”</p><p>“Sounds like there’s a lot of variety tonight.”</p><p>Abby nodded. “I’m hoping that it will encourage more participation from the visitors, though, I also got Trent to DJ the dance floor. He said he was coming as your plus one.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. That’s a good choice. He’ll make sure people keep dancing and that there’s a good beat going.”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll see you and him dancing at the party this year?”</p><p>“Maybe, Abs. We’ll see. I hope you didn’t force him to work.”</p><p>“No, he volunteered. According to Trent, he didn’t want to be bored while you were working and wanted something to do.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “That sounds like Trent.”</p><p>“He really loves you, you know?”</p><p>Tony smiled softly. “I know.”</p><p>Abby bumped shoulders with Tony before hurrying off to make sure everyone else was set up and ready to go for when people started trickling into the NCIS Holiday Pride Party. Tony set up the cups next to him, so that he could quickly grab the right color and get people inside faster. He took the sign from Jimmy with the cost of the various cups next to it and made sure it was displayed properly on the table. </p><p>The other activities were well on their way to being set up when the first party goers showed up. Tony double checked that everyone was ready and once he had the go ahead, he let them inside. Most people wanted the blue cup, but there were a number who took the red. The green and purple were less popular as expected since they were a higher donation, but even a fair few people chose those. </p><p>By the time the line had trickled to a crawl, they’d had to send Bishop out to pick up more cups. They had severely underestimated the participation they would get. He didn’t know what the final totals were as he closed up the doors and headed over to the dance floor, but he knew that they’d surpassed what they expected by a lot and he couldn’t be happier about the cause that it was going to go to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p class="font-lightpurple">Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series.
</p><p class="font-cherryred">The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile">Click here</a> to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. </p><p>If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me <a href="http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html">here</a>. Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.</p><p class="font-blue"> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is <a href="https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq">here</a>. If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. </p><p>Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780">Tutelage</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840">Imbue</a>. Go support them. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>